


It's Flugatsi (No, it's Bugatchi)

by Nier



Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Derek Wears Glasses, Derek is Famous on TV, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nier/pseuds/Nier
Summary: "Hey! I couldn't help but notice you've been eyeing this section of shirts for a while, is there anything I can help—" no fucking way.Stiles feels as if his world stopped spinning.No. Fucking. Way.





	It's Flugatsi (No, it's Bugatchi)

“You know what I hate about this job, Stilinski?”

Left. Right. Sleeve up and small folds. Fold the length, place the pins and voila. Stiles grins at a job well done. He glances over to the other side where Jackson seems to be having a fight with a pile of shirts. “Is it your personality, cause let’s face it. It _kills_ the sales.”

Jackson actually _snarls_ at him and throws a shirt. “No, idiot. I hate how messy people can be. Look at this shit! Refolds everywhere, and oh. You’re getting the go-backs before we close. I did it last week.”

Messy, really? Coming from the man that leaves nacho crumbs all around the apartment. He even found a week old burrito from Chipotle behind the toilet once. And as much as Stiles loves burritos, he doesn’t order his burritos with extra guac.

“You’re such a diva, Jackson. I think Lydia is rubbing off on you.”

Jackson’s eyes go all starry like and the biggest grin begins to lift the corners of his mouth.

Stiles isn’t sure whether or not to take a picture. He is on shift after all, and he doesn’t want to lose this job as much as it sucks. Let’s face it, no one wants to work in retail but a job is a job. But the face Jackson makes at the mere mention of Lydia’s name is endearing—it loses all the edge and grr of the whole “look at me I’m a douche” attitude Jackson’s been carrying since he can remember.

He kinda also wants to blackmail Jackson with it, but it’ll have to wait. Refolds to be done, go-backs that must be sorted. Oh the _joy_.

“Are you two almost done?”

Stiles grins and turns around as a cart full of shoes comes to a stop at the front of the Men’s section. “Why almost my dear Erica, almost. I take it Shoe department finished turning them bad boys?”

Erica tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear and snaps her fingers in a Z. Both he and Jackson share an unimpressed look before turning it to Erica. “Obviously, loves. Shoe department is always three steps ahead.”

“Right,” Jackson says and Stiles turns to look at him. Whoa, Jackson looks all fired up for no reason.

Oh.

_Oh._

This can’t be good.

Erica looks awfully delighted with herself as she pushes the cart into the backroom. Stiles swears up and down that she is pure evil.

A badass. Evil. Blonde head who takes no shit from no one. No really, she chased down someone who stole a pair D&G sunglasses from the display three days ago.

In _heels._

Oh, right. Jackson.

“Hey, buddy. Why don’t I help the last customer on the floor and come back to help you out so we can close the section early?” Stiles isn’t quite sure what made him phrase it as a question.

It could be that Jackson has successfully stopped bitching and is a refolding machine.

Or the fact that Erica came to taunt them on their _section_ and succeeded in baiting Jackson.

Either way, Jackson’s affirmative grunt works just as good as a verbal answer.

Stiles places the pins on Jackson’s side and makes his way through the floor.

Humming to himself, Stiles gets closer to his target. From what he can tell from looking at his back is that the customer is tall, muscular with a bad case of bed hair. Or mussed, maybe. Either way, it totes work for him. Stiles approves.

“Hey! I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been eyeing this section of shirts for a while, is there anything I can hel—“ no fucking way.

Stiles feels as if his world stopped spinning.

No. Fucking. Way.

There in the flesh is the Adonis, the man and legend, the man who Stiles has fantasized about doing unspeakable things to, Derek Hale.

And—“Holy shit you wear glasses.”

Derek furrows his brows and gets this nice shade of reddish pink at the tip of his ears and just a tinge of his cheeks. “Uh…what—uh, excuse me?”

“Oh, lord. You’re cute—and I just said that aloud, didn’t I?” Well, fuck.

Stiles can officially say this is the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done. And it doesn’t include mooning all the football team during his junior year.

To his surprise Derek laughs, warm and inviting. “Yeah, you did,” and just as Stiles grabs his face and begins to take two steps back, Derek continues. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

Stiles lets go of his face and stares. “Really?”

“Yeah… I, uh, kind of need help,” Derek says low, sheepishly.

Stiles grins, wide and bright. “Well aren’t ya glad I came around? Best SA, you’ll find at this store.”

There’s no way in hell that he’s giving up this chance to be around Derek freaking Hale. No even the murderous intent he’s feeling that can only be Jackson’s stare.

Derek’s face breaks out into genuine smile and, fuck. Can this man get any cuter? He grabs a shirt and pseudo tries it on. “Can you tell me what brand this is?”

Stiles takes the shirt off Derek’s hand and examines it. He isn’t entirely sure how to say it. It looks Italian or maybe French, but he rolls with it. “Flugashi.”

***

“Shut the fuck up.”

Stiles mocks offense and drops next to Lydia on the couch. “Lyds, I swear it was Derek Hale.”

Lydia, mouth open wide and eyes bright, begins to switch the channels. “Shut the _fuck up_. What shirt did he even buy?”

“You know that one hella expensive brand, Rugratsi?” Stiles places the bowl of nachos between them, looking around for Jackson. Yup, nowhere to be seen today. Good riddance.

“It’s _Bugatchi_ , by the by,” Lydia declares, smugly as she lands on the target channel. The intro to _The Good Guy: Do's and Don'ts of The Dating World_ just started.

“Yeah, that whatever. You had to be there. Lyds, I swear the fabric hugged his body like—oh shit look, he has it on!”

There on the screen, Derek comes running towards the stage, eyes bright and armed with an inviting smile. And on top of that, the black and red shirt that he bought that night.

Quite a sin to the TV world, having something so fitly close to the body. It looks almost painted on.

Stiles can’t help but feel a sense of pride. That yeah, Derek came to him for help. And yes, Stiles chose that specific shirt to highlight Derek’s chest.

You are _welcome_ world.

“Text me next time he comes to the store,” Lydia says a little too high pitched.

They high five. “Hella.”

Derek winks at the camera and begins the show.

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't help but write this bit as a challenge. it's established in the same universe as The Good Guy: Do's and Don'ts of The Dating World


End file.
